Yuki
, Yuki |appearances = The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *''Volume I'' *''Volume III'' *''Volume IV'' Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series *''Nitro saga'' Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon |nicknames = The Snow Maiden |species = ½ , ½ |gender = Female |birthplace = The Royal Palace, Planet Nitro 001 |birth = April 17, Age 749 |death = |birth power level = 300,000 |max power level = B Tier |pronouns = , , オレ |height = 193 cm or 6'4" |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Magenta |rank = Warden of the East of the |organizations = Nitro's Empire (Age 749 - Age 766) Yuki's Empire (Age 766 - Age 777) |food = Chal 'Mgan* |vehicle = Yuki's Spaceship |hobbies = Hunting down her father's killer, ruling the universe |family = Nitro (father/genetic material) Chaiva (mother/genetic material) Baochoi (half-brother) Chari (half-sister) Olivien (half-brother) Ledas (mate) King Cold (grandfather) Artachoc (grandfather) Ocra (grandmother) Arcterial (grand uncle) Icer (grand uncle) Cooler (uncle) Frieza (uncle) Haimaru (cousin) Raimie (cousin) Kuriza (cousin) Hail (first cousin once removed) Polaria (first cousin once removed) Avalan (first cousin once removed) Glacial (first cousin once removed) Frost (first cousin once removed) }} Yuki ( , Yuki) is the main villain of Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. She is introduced in the chapter "The Empire Strikes Back". She was created using the DNA of Nitro and Chaiva by the scientist Nroop. Much like her father and uncles, she can transform to increase her power. Since she is a mix of two of the most powerful species in the universe, she easily rediscovered the Arcosian fifth form. Yuki is also a major character in The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. Additionally, she is featured as a secondary character in Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' Yuki's physical features are a mix of her mother's and her father's. She possesses the face and the overall physical body shape of her mother's, although has her father's ears and three-toed feet. Most of Yuki has a pale-peach skin color with lustrous crimson patches on her shoulders and below her breasts. Yuki's scouter color is pink. Her aura is ultramarine. 'Personality' Yuki has both the sophistication and planning abilities of her father and the emotional recklessness of her mother. She is positively deceitful, but smart. She has the ability to play people. Yuki is also a devoted fighter, and she has trained her entire life to become extremely powerful. Since she was raised into a very lavish lifestyle, Yuki is spoiled. When she loses (or begins to lose) at something, she will become very emotional and angry. She is known to kill servants who take too long or who provide poor service. Yuki's final transformation is very similar to that of her uncle, , with a four-spiked backwards-pointing crown, a mask that covers her mouth and nose, and an additional backward-pointing spike on each of her forearms. Yuki's hair also becomes golden and elongates, similar to that of a . History ''Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series Nitro saga The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Volume I In chapter twenty, a young Yuki was present at King Cold's feast celebrating the defeat of the Nikkarin Empire. This was to be the last feast all members of the royal family (sans the wounded Hail) were together. Volume III Volume IV Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance In chapter 1, after witnessing her doctor Nroop make several insubordinate comments, including revealing to the other soldiers that he had had sex with her mother, Chaiva, as well as being the one who had created Yuki in the first place, in a bar at Genni, Planet Nitro 001, Yuki killed the man. Later, as she prepared to invade Typhon, she was told by Kirka that her empire had only 1243 soldiers available to aid her. While they were much fewer in number than she had hoped, she nonetheless resolved to continue her plan. Later, she and the rest of her meager fleet entered the solar system containing Typhon. Yuki personally confronted the Mrovian defenses led by Admiral Saibron and the Fortress of Attainment, using her telekinetic powers to halt its sterilization blast and fire it back at the ship, vaporizing it and doing significant damage to the surface of Typhon which faced her. In chapter 2, Yuki and the rest of her forces invaded Typhon. Cuber arrived not long after, prompting all of their scouters to explode when they read his restrained power level. Yuki correctly guessed that the Saiyan was the one responsible for her father's death. After a few exchanged words, the two began their battle in earnest, with the Saiyan already ascended to . Growing increasingly furious at him for killing her father, Yuki began to dominate Cuber. She eventually revealed to him that her mother was Chaiva, which surprised Cuber greatly. In chapter 3, she continued to overpower Cuber, which brought about an emotional reaction in him as he thought about leaving behind his mate, Chaiva, and their son, Baochoi. In an emotional explosion of energy, the Saiyan ascended to . He began beating up on her, though the half-Arcosian remained unconcerned, being able to weather the blows while taking only moderate damage. Soon, Cuber's stamina ran out, causing him to revert to Super Saiyan 1. Yuki hit him with a Death Surge, and then began strangling him with her tail, doing more damage with her Snow Blades while the Saiyan was slowly suffocating. Before she could kill him, however, Ledas, in his own Super Saiyan 2 form, saved Cuber's life by attacking Yuki with a flurry of dark blue energy blasts. In her fourth form, she was unable to do significant damage to Ledas, and was put on the defensive. She believed that Ledas was Cuber's son, although Ledas had no idea who Cuber was. After he revealed to her that he had killed all of her soldiers, Yuki became irate. However, Ledas was unconcerned, stating that she stood no chance against him in her current form and daring her to power up further if she could. Obliging him, Yuki powered up to her Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. Yuki stated that no one, not even Kirka, had seen her ascend to this form before. The Saiyan became incredibly concerned, as he knew he no longer stood any chance against her. Then they fought. Yuki easily bestrode Ledas, though he put up as much of a fight as he could given the circumstances. In her new form, she was much faster and more powerful than the Super Saiyan 2, able to easily overpower him and break his nose. After a short but intense fight, she forced the boy to retreat, lest he be killed by her. In chapter 5, Yuki chased down Ledas, using a pair of Death Surges to try to take him out. Only a last-minute Adaptive Barrier saved the Saiyan from certain vaporization. Afterwards, Yuki attempted a in retaliation, though she was hampered by two waves of Homing Finger Beams briefly, followed by a Particle Beam attack, all of which she was able to easily deal with by flaring her aura. At the same time, these attacks alerted her to Ledas' position. She detonated her Death Ball in midair prematurely in order to snuff him out, which did significant damage to the surrounding area. After taking damage from the Death Ball, the boy regressed to his base form. As Yuki approached him, he was able to go Super Saiyan 2 again briefly and flee. He used the broken cliff area as cover, for Yuki could not sense ki. Growing impatient, she blew apart the smoldering rocks with two more energy attacks, and pursued after him into the rubble. Unable to find him, she began pelting the surface of the world, in all directions, with ki blasts, hoping to draw him out, although it was not until Kirka fired a finger beam into the sky, detonating it in order to alert her of the boy's position, that she tracked down Ledas. She was swiftly upon him, and it was all the Saiyan could do to prevent himself from dying as she attacked him. During the onslaught, Ledas sensed Cuber approaching their location, thinking that Cuber was fleeing himself, not realizing they were there. However, Cuber could sense energy and was specifically approaching them with the intent of using the Mrovian fusion device to merge bodies with Ledas, as that was now their only hope of defeating Yuki. They continued fighting briefly until Cuber reached them, with Ledas using all of his available techniques against the half-Arcosian, though none of them were doing any damage to her. Knocking him to his knees, Yuki was just about to kill Ledas when Cuber appeared, making eye contact with the boy, and shooting a pair of blue energy beams out of his eyes at him. Surrounded by this energy, Ledas was instantly pulled towards Cuber while Cuber was pulled towards him (and this greatly freaked out the boy). They came together in an explosion of light, that, when it died down, revealed them in their new fused state: Cubas. When the empress approached the ball of blue light that had formed at the site of their merging bodies, she was punched away by the fusion. This was the first real damage she had ever sustained in Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2. Then, the Saiyan fusion, although he was weakened somewhat from the damage both fusees had sustained already, went Super Saiyan 2 and told Yuki that she was done. In chapter 6, Cubas and Yuki began their fight, though with the former not being used to his body, he took unnecessary damage. When he first hit her, he knocked her unconscious, indicating that the fusion was far stronger than Yuki, despite his semi-wounded state. During their intense fight thereafter, Cubas quickly broke Yuki's right arm, although she retaliated with a that pierced his shoulder. Eventually, the two began a beam struggle, in which Cubas put forth a good deal of his effort, while Yuki gave it her all. Hitting her with a slew of Homing Stun Beams, the fusion forced the Arcosian to give up on the beam struggle and attempt to dodge. That was a hopeless idea. She was hit by his finger beam, which damaged her quite a lot and left her in a bloody crater nearly a mile away. Although Cubas charged up a Kyorra Cyclone to finish her off, the half-Saiyan was able to briefly stun him with an unexpected , giving her a few seconds to escape and shoot a into the core of Typhon. Cubas showed up seconds later, attacking her mercilessly with a Punishing Storm of Blows. Then, he charged up a powerful orange energy beam, known as At World's End. Yet it was at that moment he noticed the crater leading to the planet's core, and flew down after the beaten empress to ask her what had happened. Gleefully, she told him that the planet would soon explode, prompting Cubas to fire the beam wave at her. At World's End grew massively in size at it hit Yuki, overtaking her in a brilliant explosion. When the dust settled, there was no sign of her, so Cubas assumed he had vaporized her. In chapter 7, however, Chaiva revealed that she had found the unconscious bodies of both Cubas and Yuki floating in the debris of Typhon. She had brought them back to Glaysia, where Yuki had been placed in a Dimensional prison pending her trial by the Mrovian High Council. During that trial, in which she was not present, Cuber, Chaiva, and Ledas were able to convince the Mrovians to allow her to live (for their own various reasons) if they went to and used to revive those she had murdered on Typhon. In chapter 8, Yuki was visited by her mother in the dimensional prison. Yuki showed no remorse for what she had done, citing Cuber killing her father as cause enough to kill the Mrovians. Chaiva rebuffed her daughter, telling her that the only reason she was in the prison was because of her own actions. Yuki told her that she would rather be dead than placed in eternal purgatory. Chaiva stated that the reason her daughter had been kept alive was that she did not believe Yuki to be a monster like the rest of her family. This did little to calm the empress down, as she swore she would kill Chaiva the moment she got out of the prison, dismissing the fact that she had been instrumental in saving Yuki from execution. Chaiva was unphased, simply stating that if she did not change her ways, Cubas would kill her. She also told her daughter that if she did not show remorse for what she had done, there would be no chance for her to get out of the dimensional prison, but if she did, perhaps she would be freed in the future. Yuki refused to show any regret for her actions and demanded her mother leave. While Chaiva did, before she left, she expressed some level of regret at leaving Yuki behind when she had departed with Nitro and his forces on their campaign against the Mrovians in the ''Nitro Saga. ''Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves *Death Surge * * * * * * * * * *Snow Blades *Stellar Airburst |-|Forms and Transformations= 'Forms and Transformations' Like the other members of her father's race, Yuki possesses the ability to transform her body in radical ways. Because she also possesses the traits of a Saiyan from her mother's side, she can ' Yuki has the ability to transform into this state, though she has never been seen doing so. Yuki has the ability to transform into this state, though she has never been seen doing so. Yuki has the ability to transform into this state, though she has never been seen doing so. Like her uncle, Cooler, Yuki prefers to use this form as her standard form. Since Yuki has spent most of her time in this form, she is most comfortable using it to battle. Yuki rarely showcases this form. She will only use it against opponents that she cannot best in her fourth form. Despite this form being very powerful, Yuki does not have much experience in using it. Because of this, Yuki can have a hard time controlling her energy consumption in this state. She has never shown it to any of her own soldiers. Yuki achieved this state at some point during her training. She can use this transformation in conjunction with her Arcosian transformations, and often does. ' Yuki achieved this state at some point during her training. She can use this transformation in conjunction with her Arcosian transformations, and often does. She used Super Saiyan 2 in conjunction with her Arcosian Fifth Form to overpower Ledas, though she was dominated in it by Super Saiyan 2 Cubas. Trivia *Like her father, uncles, and grandfather, Yuki's name is a pun on things related to cold. ''Yuki (雪) is the Japanese word for snow. **The Chal 'Mgan (above) is a type of deep-sea squid that lives deep in the oceans of Planet Nitro 001. It is about 50 feet long, translucent, and covered in barb-wire-like skin. Because it lives so deep in the oceans, it is rarely seen or consumed by air-breathing species. Yuki was given some as a small child and developed a taste for the food. Since then, she has had deep sea divers hunt Chal 'Mgan for her nearly everyday. She carries a large supply of the space squid on her spaceship at all times. Obviously, this is Yuki's favorite food. *Yuki is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. She is available in both her Fourth form, and hybrid Fifth Form. *Yuki's theme is Viva La Vida. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Canon Respecting Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Arcosians Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters with Tails Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Cold family member Category:Ice-jin Category:Ice'jin Category:Icejin Category:Daughter Category:Hybrids Category:CWHMLC